My U.S. Patent No. 4,310,094, issued Jan. 12, 1982, discloses a rack for demountably supporting small hand tools for convenient and ready access. The tool rack disclosed in that patent incorporates a pair of transversely spaced tool receiving recesses defined by transversely aligned tool supporting walls. A spring is mounted between the walls in position for engagement by a tool inserted in the recesses with the spring positioned to engage a midportion of the tool between the walls and to be resiliently deflected away from the walls to resiliently hold the tool in a three-point support.
While the rack disclosed in 4,310,094 is quite satisfactory for its intended use, the particular arrangement disclosed in the patent has occasionally been misused because it requires an understanding of how it works to be utilized properly. On occasion, a user has accidentally engaged a spring incorrectly with a tool when inserting the tool in the pair of recesses. If this is done, the device will not function properly as a holder.